Ups and downs
by The Silver Arrow
Summary: One-shot: Collette explodes from a medicine she received from Marian. Micah feels bad for her. How can he make her feel better. He has one idea...


The liquid in the bottle sloshed in the jar as Micah ran towards Blaise's cafe. When he ran through the doors he saw Collette uncapping a red bottle.

"Wait!" He yelled. She jumped, spilling a few drops of the contents in her bottle on the floor. She turned around and looked at Micah with a confused expression."Micah? What brings you here?"

He held the brown medicine towards her."Marian gave you the wrong medicine. That would have made you explode."

Collette's face tensed up as she switched the liquids."Yikes. That would have been bad. Thanks Micah." She smiled. He blushed slightly and placed the red bottle in his bag.

"I'm glad you didn't blow up." He looked towards the wall, scratching the back of his head and chuckling. Collette giggled. They said their good-byes and headed in different directions.

Micah walked back in the apothecary and towards the young witch stirring a dark violet mixture in a huge witch like pot. She turned her head and grinned at Micah, jumping down from the ladder."How did it go!" She asked, joyfully.

"I switched them."

"Great!"

"Uh...uhm..." A soft and damaged voice came from behind the two. They both turned around and saw Collette slouching before them. Her outfit had soot and was torn a bit in a few spots. Micah couldn't help but gasp."Are you okay!"

She sighed."I blew up."

Marian scratched her hair under her witch hat."You shouldn't have. WAIT!" She dashed back towards the room with the cauldron and came back with a bottle that was identical to the one Micah took to Collette."Did you drink this?"

Collette nodded. Marian made an oval with her mouth and chuckled nervously."Oops. I think you had the right stuff after all." Collette's shoulders slumped as she gaped at Marian. Her head fell down as she trudged out the door. Micah looked sadly at the door for a second and followed her. When he got outside, she was already back home. Micah teleported home and went straight to bed.

He felt really bad for Collette. She didn't deserve this. He didn't like the fact that she was always getting hurt. True she would probably forget it later, but it still didn't seem right. If only he could do something for her to make her feel a bit better. He sat up in bed and slowly smiled. Micah threw the covers to the side and opened his refrigerator. A big bowl of rice and a jar of seaweed sat on the top shelf. He took them out and sat them on the kitchen counter. He rubbed his hands together before beginning his work.

(*)(*)(*)

"Heya Micah!"

"Morning!"

Collette and Micah greeted each other bright and early the next morning. He looked in her eyes. She seemed better, but there was a sense of urgency and alertness. He smiled.

"Why are you smiling?" She asked, a hue of pink on her cheeks. Micah reached into his bag and took out a carefully made rice ball, the most perfect one that he made last night. Collette gasped. He held it out towards her and waited for her to take it. The pink hue got brighter as she took the delicate rice ball from his hands."T-Thank you so much."

He grinned."No problem. I wanted to show you that even though life gets you down sometimes..." He used his fingers to slowly tip her chin up so they could be looking at each others eyes. "...there are still good things to look forward to." Collette giggled. Micah leaned forward and placed a soft kiss right on her forehead. Her body froze, as he slowly pulled away. He waved and walked towards the bath house. The feel of his lips lingered on her fore head, making her touch it.

She looked at him while he closed the doors to the bath house behind him. She looked back down at the rice ball in her hands and smiled. She'd eat it later. She wasn't all that hungry now. There were too many butterflies in her stomach.

**

* * *

Okay so here is the backstory. I'm currently playing Rune Factory 3 for the 2nd time and I plan on marrying Collette. I went on a request for Marian that involves switching a medicine Collette had gotten that would blow her up. I did this, but Collette blew up anyways. She was all sad and saying**

**"This always happens..." I felt a little sad for her after that, so I got out a rice ball and gave it to her, making her happy again. That's when this story came to mind. I hope you enjoyed it!  
**


End file.
